


Meus Infractus Somnium

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bonding, Crossover, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: When a past life intrudes on a present life it can cause all sorts of mishaps, but when your past self begins to merge with the present then a true problem can begin to appear when you are trapped between two personalities. YYH/HP Crossover





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Summery: When a past life intrudes on a present life it can cause all sorts of mishaps, but when your past self begins to merge with the present then a true problem can begin to appear when you are trapped between two personalities.

 

**_Disclaimer:_** Don’t own HP or YYH only the plot ideas running round in my head.

 

**_Warnings:_** None at this moment in time

 

Genre’s: HP/YYH Crossover

 

**Meus Infractus Somnium**   
_Prologue_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I am beginning to disbelieve what happened to me. It does not seem to be real and yet I can’t disperse my thoughts of that other place. Something inside me rebels against the idea of forgetting the people and friends I met.

 

Perhaps it was a dream of a hope I had; a hope of a devoted love, true friendship and many dreams all encased in one nightmare, but now I am getting ahead of myself. Maybe you would like to know more about me or the place that I am talking about but… 

 

No, I will start from the beginning and take you through the trials that I faced. From friend to foe, and to the one who loved me as their own. Thus I begin my tale of happiness and hatred; friend and foe; good and evil and everything in-between.

 

Welcome to my story: Meus Infractus Somnium

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_End Prologue_

 

**Translation:**  
 _Latin to English_  
Meus Infractus Somnium – My Broken Dreams


	2. Chapter 1

Summery: When a past life intrudes on a present life it can cause all sorts of mishaps, but when your past self begins to merge with the present then a true problem can begin to appear when you are trapped between two personalities.

 

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don’t own HP or YYH only the plot ideas running round in my head.

 

_**Warnings:**_ None at this moment in time

 

Genre’s: HP/YYH Crossover

 

**Meus Infractus Somnium**   
_Chapter 1_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Past: Realm – Makai**

 

Her hands were cupped around the crystal protectively, her face bowed down eyes closed. Silent tears ran down her cheeks, slowly dripping off onto the crystal which flashed each time the salty liquid hit its surface.

 

Her voice was muted as she spoke the trance, the fighting around her and the precious burden did not disturb them in the protective barrier. Ears twitched as green-gold eyes watched the still form of his mother, black hair falling messily over his shoulders to pool on the floor where he sat.

 

The sounds of the battle were muted to his sensitive ears so he paid it no heed, more interested in the flashing crystal in his mother’s hands. Soon enough her eyes opened as the crystal grew to its brightest shine yet. 

 

Cutting her hand with a sharpened nail, she let her blood run onto the crystal the crimson disappearing as soon as it hit. Gritting her teeth she ignored the little ones curious and concerned croon as she kept a careful eye on how much blood was being taken into the jewel.

 

With another flash that caused a terrified cry from the young one, who curled into a ball and covered his eyes, signified the ending of the ritual. Sighing in relief, she looked over at the boy who was curled up in his fox form, his fright having caused a mixture of Magi and Youkai to switch his body back into his truest form.

 

Reaching over and ignoring the dirt that covered the lad, she picked him up while talking soothingly to him. That light having been much brighter than the first one had been full of Magi as well, the lad now curled in her lap had caught the full blast of the Magic at hand.

 

Shifting she ran a hand through his black fur, feeling every vertebra and bone of the younglings body her eyes deepening in sorrow, for the foolish hunters who were even now wiping out the rest of the Kokuei pack had killed his siblings, Otousan and Arufa.

 

Sighing she leaned down and with what knowledge she had learned nuzzled the young one, who in return slowly uncurled. His muzzle shifting to look in her face ears right back against his head as gold eyes watched her warily.

 

Wincing as cracks began appearing in the shield around them, she began to hurriedly thread some of the hardest yet flexible metal, through the crystal. Tying it so the jewel would not slip off, she then pulled it around the kits neck tying it securely so it would not fall.

 

Now interested with the new thing around his neck, the kit reached up with a black paw and began to bat at the sparkling object, his earlier fear gone. Smiling down at the kit she then picked him up and placed him back on the ground.

 

Standing up in her stained dress, she began to pray once more a shimmering light appearing around the young one drawing his attention. Ignoring all around her she kept on chanting, even as more cracks appearing in her shielding the Magi beginning to break down with the strain.

 

Then with a soundless explosion the magic that had gathered around the child erupted, his form beginning to fade. The blast of magic took out all forms of magic in that area from shields to attacks.

 

Falling foreword onto her knees she looked up at the young one who was in his humanised form once more, he beginning to look panicky as he looked around. Then spotting her he stretched a hand young innocent eyes pleading for comfort.

 

Lifting herself up a bit more she went to give him comfort one more time, when she felt a strange sensation. Blinking she swallowed the copper tasting liquid that gathered in her mouth, bringing a hand to her aching chest she encountered something that should not have been there.

 

Looking downwards slowly she saw the ridged edge of a once silver sided blade now coated crimson sticking out of her chest and into the mud below. Looking back up she saw the young kit had faded to almost nothing, seized with a urge to touch him one last time, she stretched out a hand to touch him.

 

When he finally faded completely and her hand went straight through where he had been last. Mouth open in sorrow her arm dropped lifeless to the ground, one more tear trickling down her face.

 

Coughing she let herself drop onto the mud, her job now done and welcomed the death coming for her. Looking up at the sky with the battle still raging in the background she faded, the fate of all in the hands of a child who would change the world, they just did not know it yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_End Chapter 1_

**Translation:**  
 _Latin to English_  
Meus Infractus Somnium – My Broken Dreams

_Japanese to English_  
Kokuei - Dark shadow  
Otousan - Father  
Arufa – Alpha  
Kit – Fox Demon Child  
Kitsune – Fox Demon  
Makai – Demon Realm


	3. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: When a past life intrudes on a present life it can cause all sorts of mishaps, but when your past self begins to merge with the present then a true problem can begin to appear when you are trapped between two personalities.  


* * *

Summery: When a past life intrudes on a present life it can cause all sorts of mishaps, but when your past self begins to merge with the present then a true problem can begin to appear when you are trapped between two personalities.

 

**_Disclaimer:_** Don’t own HP or YYH only the plot ideas running round in my head.

 

_**Warnings:**_ None at this moment in time

 

Genre’s: HP/YYH Crossover

 

**Meus Infractus Somnium**   
_Chapter 2_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Present Day: Realm – Ningenkai** _

_I have always wondered if people can understand another persons mind or even perhaps the strange but wonderful feelings that can slowly destroy the very being of a creature. I myself are one such case, going though the pain has not been the beginning nor the end of my existence but a curse showing that I am still alive with this regret._

_We all do or say things that we may not mean and people either hate or love us for the words that come out of our mouths. But what perhaps if you mean what you say can someone do? They can try to get you out of the feelings you are immersed in but evidently it can be turned around on them into hate._

_What then can anyone do but watch as slowly the feelings destroy from the inside out and bring pain upon…_

 

Lifting his head Harry gazed at the window to the window ledge outside at the tawny owl that was pecking on the glass. 

 

Shifting carefully he placed his work onto the small table beside his bedside and placed the quill beside it on a cloth to keep the ink from dripping everywhere.

 

Placing a hand on the window sill he moved carefully, so not to disturb his wounds too much while slowly moving on his bed to open the window for the owl to come in from the freezing night of winter.

 

Feeling the cold feathers just brush his face, Harry shut the window careful not to make a sound and draw his Uncles attention and wrath down upon himself.

 

Breathing sharply through clenched teeth, Harry made sure to not put weight on his right foot as he slid off the bed and limped over to the owl, which was waiting quietly, almost as though the animal knew not to make a sound within the deadly silent house.

 

Speaking quietly to the creature he detached the letter from its leg and brought out a bowl of water for the owl to drink.

 

Sitting on his bed, he broke the seal of the letter and opened it wondering who would be contacting him; the only one he had contacted would not have yet received the reply to the letter he had sent the way of Hedwig.

 

Flattening out the parchment’s as there had been several in the envelope, he read over the first Paragraph.

 

_Dear Mr H Potter…_

_The Gringotts United Kingdom Branch of the continental Goblin Society have come across some very disturbing facts to do with your numerous Accounts, for you did not come as requested in your Eleventh Year the United Kingdom Branch of Gringotts have been looking after the various Accounts within our possession._

 

Looking up Harry saw the owl was watching him patiently its black eyes fixated on him, looking back for a long second the owl then hooted quietly breaking the stillness that had come over him.

 

Shaking his head he grimaced at the thoughts that had been going through his head, almost like something else had awoken for a second but had been suppressed when his gaze had broken from the tawny owl.

 

Breathing out with exasperation he turned his attention back to the letter curiosity gnawing at him almost like a living thing.

 

_We sent a request to one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…_

 

Harry wrinkled his nose at all the names Albus had and carried on reading.

 

_We sent a request to one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore on your coming of age on your Eleventh day of Age, but we were noticeably turned down in the knowledge that you had been already informed of your Heritage and Accounts, which has increased in number as Foremost Relatives have died, that are known in your mother and Father’s Family Ancestry Tapestry._

 

Harry’s breathing had begun to increase as the pedestal he had put Dumbledore upon had begun to crumble and his faith to crack.

 

_Looking through the records of the Accounts you hold, it has came to light that several withdrawals has been made within your name. Investigations were taken into the withdrawals as mentioned and investigations have turned out some disturbing results that we the Gringotts Goblins Unification have been quite concerned about._

 

He shook his head in disbelief at what he was reading, but could not tear himself away from the parchment or printed words.

 

_Thus we have sent you the following Parchments of the various accounts you hold along with Listed Possessions, Homes, Money amount and Inheritances that should have been received by you on your Eleventh Age._

_Each Parchment is spelled so only the receiver of this letter, by blood given, can see the contents of the Parchments._

 

He took out the Parchments and placed them at the side to look at later while turning back to the Gringotts letter.

 

_The Goblins of the United Kingdom branch of Gringotts await you to receive the rings and to have any Spells, Potions, Blood Oaths and other Magick means removed for the Blood inheritances to take affect on your 16th Coming of Age, the Inheritance year._

_Be warned that going through your Inheritance alone can end with Brain Damage, Severe Wounds, Blood Loss, Insanity, Hysteria or even Death._

_Furthermore the wills set by One James Charlus Potter, One Lily Goldwin Evan’s and One Sirius Orion Black will be read when you, One Harry James Potter come to the United Kingdom Branch of Gringotts for the wills to be read and come into effect._

_Come to Gringotts before your Birth Date, preparations have been made for your prompt arrival for your Inheritances, Will reading and Ring Receiving._

_We await your answer by Owl Mr H Potter_

_May Gold Gift You With Greatness_

_Goldbrick_  
Head Goblin of Potter Accounts  
Representative of Olde Family Ancestry  
Will Reader of Nationality: United Kingdom  
Head of Curse Breakers Oath Keepers 

 

He stared at nothing, his face blank while his mind went round in circles questioning everything he knew.

 

_‘Did Dumbledore want to keep me in the dark about this?’_ He raised a hand that was covered in dried blood from his wounds, which had stopped bleeding a while ago.

 

_‘I could die from my inheritance, is that what the Headmaster wants?’_ He lifted the other hand with the letter up to his face and he read over it again to make sure he got everything correct that he had seen on the parchment.

 

_‘I must reply to the Goblins’_ Then grabbing his quill and dipping it into the ink pot, he wrote on an empty piece of parchment his reply to the letter and a question of transporting himself to the facility in question.

 

Reading over his answer he was pleased with what he had put.

 

Folding it up he placed it in the same envelope it came in and sealed it with his magic, something he had found increasingly easier to do as time went by.

 

Lifting his hand from the wax, the letter was now sealed with the crest of the Potter family encased in the wax.

 

Looking back up at the Tawny owl, which was watching him, he held up the now sealed reply and held out an arm.

 

Flying across the owl alighted on Harry’s arm, tying the letter to its leg he moved slowly and painfully to the window once more.

 

Opening it he turned to the owl that was shifting impatient to leave on his arm.

 

“Straight to Goldbrick if you please and with all due haste, this matter cannot rest.” With a hoot of reassurance that the tawny could get to its destination, the owl opened its wings and flew out his window going directly to the Goblin in question.

 

Leaving his window open Harry watched the owl fade into the distance, longing and some other emotion tangled in a ball in his chest while something almost a whine was heard from his throat, something that you only heard in a dog or a fox.

 

Sighing he moved back in while shutting the window once more, though this time he was unlucky in trying to be quiet.

 

Moving to close the curtains in front of his window was a fatal mistake, for when reaching for the covering he moved over his current limits of his wounds causing him to cry out, almost howl in agony.

 

“BOY!” Opening his clenched eyes he slowly uncurled and looked up at the door dreading what was to come.

 

He swallowed, his features showing fear and terror clearly as he watched the door to his room and heard the various locks being opened.

 

Blinking back tears, he made sure to use a small amount of Wandless and Wordless magic to hide and protect his letter and diary he had been working on.

 

Then with a final sound of the last lock being undone the door opened and in came his Uncle who had a sneer on his features.

 

“You are going to regret waking me and my family up boy. I will make sure of it.” With a whimper of stifled terror from Harry his Uncle advanced on him, his green eyes showing just for a second something unnatural, inhuman and almost demonic in nature before Harry’s eyes shut in preparation in what was to come.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_End Chapter 2_

**Translation:**  
 _Latin to English_  
Meus Infractus Somnium – My Broken Dreams

_Japanese to English_  
Kokuei - Dark shadow  
Otousan - Father  
Arufa – Alpha  
Kit – Fox Demon Child  
Kitsune – Fox Demon  
Makai – Demon Realm  
Ningenkai – Human Realm


End file.
